Pipelines are used around the world to carry many materials, such as hydrocarbons like oil and gas. Pipelines can be constructed of numerous pipe segments connected together. Each pipe segment includes an inner diameter through which the hydrocarbon is carried and may include insulation material. Insulation material can be selected to protect the pipe segment itself, such as from impact, abrasion, or corrosion, or can also be used to protect the pipeline contents, such as from intense heat. Insulation material used around a pipe segment can depend on the type of pipe segment, the type of material carried by the pipe segment, and the location where the pipe segment will be placed. Pipelines may be run on land, underground, under water (e.g., subsea), or elsewhere.